Infinite Dimension IV: Knight of the Lord
by MARK751
Summary: Evelyn was already a winner. She have taken over most of the world within five years. But when a former friend who she thought was dead came asking for help, and promised a path to unlimited power, the girl decided to give it a try. Follow the cunning girl through the story of Wonder Woman. Sequel to the Infinite Dimension series. Rated M for violence. Major plot changes and death.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**I don't own Wonder Woman.**

 **PS. This story is a part of Infinite Dimensions series.**

 **There might be swearing in the story.**

* * *

Evelyn opened her eyes with her head as dizzy as the time she was dead. She groaned lightly and observed her surrounding through her helmet, curving her lips by just a bit when she noticed Luke beside her throwing up.

"This is just embarrassing." She heard a female voice and saw three women, all in their twenties, walking towards Luke. The leading one had a vicious grin on her face. The two girls following her wore a black suit, the leader wore a dark red one, reminding Evelyn of the color of dried blood.

"Look at you." The leading female continued her insult as Luke tried to stand up, but was too weak to do so. It seems like there's a side effect to dimensional jumping which varies with the strength of the person."So weak, so pathetic. Hell you can't even stand the effect of a jump! You are a disgrace to us!" She moved forward and taunted.

"Stand back miss." Evelyn eventually decided to help her friend and only way to travel through dimensions. Plus, she doesn't like the way in which the female acted. It's as if she thought herself better than everyone else. This is why she put her right arm up and blocked the girl.

"Wow. Nice outfit." The girl didn't seem to be angered in the slightest way as she still had the mood to complement Evelyn on her black suit. "It's nicer if I can see what's beneath it." She flirted.

Evelyn frowned under her helmet. It's been a while since someone dared to flirt with her. The last one who made the rude attempt found himself as one of her lab rats. But she's in a completely unfamiliar situation with no backup, and it's more than unwise to become the enemy of someone she knows nothing about. _Innocent mode, on._

"Let's make a deal." The girl continued. "I will back off if you take off your helmet and show me your face."

Evelyn signed. She really doesn't want to make this fight, so she removed her helmet with both hands, revealing her delicate face and dark hair. "Satisfied?"

The girl smiled. She took a step back and stopped there, making Evelyn feel like she's tricked. "I am Karina, the 153th heir of our almighty father. My squad is called Hydra. This is Cassandra and this is Kate." She said encouragingly. "If you join me, I will double whatever that loser over there promised you, and I might add something extra." She licked her lips.

"I made a promise." Evelyn said coldly. "And I stick to it. And I expect you to stick to your promise as well. Karina."

"Leave the couple alone Karina." A male voice came from beside, and a man with blonde hair walked up, followed by two gunmen. Evelyn eyed him. An automatic rifle hang from his neck, and two pistols laid in their holsters on his belt. He looked like a soldier. "Don't you get tired of testing people by picking fights?"

The smug look on Karina disappeared immediately. "Well, I'd like to make sure I know everyone around and how they fight. And what's better than find a random excuse and pick a fight with them? "

"So you mocked my friend so you can test his strength?" Evelyn asked in disbelief. She noticed Luke behind her breathing heavily.

"Partly, and the other part is because I don't like him." Karina said, enjoying the look on Evelyn's face. "I tried that multiple times before. I always picked fights with heirs I never met before. If that heir is weak, then I understand that after beating him up and robbing him clean. If that person is strong, then I back off and team up with him. Whichever category that heir belongs to, I can always take them into a careful consideration. It's how I am still alive today."

"Him?" Evelyn asked. "Is that why you didn't fight me?"

Karina smiled as she scanned Evelyn and didn't even bother hiding it. "I will never hurt a beautiful being like you. Or...any other girl."

"Like I said last time we met, your interest is beyond my concern." The man said disgusted, flipping his weapon up and down. "I just want to know which side you are on and whether we will be friends or enemies."

"Side?" Evelyn wondered. She heard footsteps from behind and saw Luke walking up. His steps are light and weak.

"In every mission there are at least two sides where heirs can choice to stand for. It's usually the hero and the villain in a world but sometimes there might be other sides to stand for." Luke explained quickly. "It's part of my intro as an heir in training." Karina giggled and K smirked.

"All this talk and I'm still not sure of the world we are in." Karina said as she tilted her head. She took out an iPad from her ring and opened it. Evelyn saw Luke doing the same thing and poked her head towards the screen.

 **Dimension: Wonder Woman**

 **Time: 1917**

 **Mission A:**

 **Objective: Help Princess Diana and Steve Trevor destroy Ares, God of War**

 **Identity Implant: British Special Forces**

 **Elite Guardians of Princess Diana**

 **Reward:**

 **Kill Ares(0/1)-10000 credits**

 **Kill Ludendorff(0/1)-5000 credits**

 **Kill Doctor Poison(0/1)-2000 credits**

 **Kill German soldier(0/200000)-10 per soldier**

* * *

 **Mission B:**

 **Objective: Help Ares defeat Diana and conquer the world**

 **Identity Implant: Loyal tempests of Ares**

 **German Special Forces**

 **Reward:**

 **Turn Diana to Ares's side(0/1)-10000 credits**

 **Kill the Queen of the Amazons(0/1)-7000 credits**

 **Kill Amazons(0/500)-100 credits per amazon**

 **Kill Steve Trevor(0/1)- 3000 credits**

 **Kill Allied soldier(0/2000000)-10 per soldier**

 _ **Warning: This is a duel mission.**_

* * *

Evelyn heard a sharp withdraw of air and looked up and found the two parties raising their weapons up against each other. She scanned the surrounding and found dozens of soldiers holding up their automatic weapons threateningly. The Karina put her hand on her belt. Evelyn cursed in confusion and did her best to cover Luke while resting her hand on her pistols.

"What is going on?" Evelyn asked. Seconds before the man and the girl were having a casual conversation, and now there pointing a gun to each other's head. Literally.

The armed man glanced at her and didn't respond, but Karina was kind enough to explain. "We are in a duel mission. Normally we heirs aren't allowed to attack each other, and our only way of competing is by working with the plot and hope you can surpass your foe. But this is a duel mission, which means we are also allowed to attack each other with no punishment while getting the other's full credit after the kill."

She turned back to the man. "So, what do you want to do? K? Have a fight now and see who's the boss? Or we wait until things go and fight during the climax, where I will take your head in midst of all the fire and fury?" A hint of madness sparked on her face.

K seemed afraid, though he did his best to not show it. "A shootout here is stupid and barbaric. I will defeat you with my wits, not with some random surge of strength. I will be waiting for you along with the God of War." He pressed mission B on his Pad, and he, along with his men, disappeared.

"Stupid son of a bitch." Karina said. Evelyn had a bad feeling, and it just so happened that Karina turned to her. "Come with us. We can be guardians to the wonder woman herself. Do you have any idea how interesting that might be?"

"I don't think my friend here can be an Amazon." Evelyn said as she glanced at Luke, who seemed angered but also powerless. "And I don't think two heirs can have the same identity."

"True." Karina said with a thought of consideration on her face, "So why don't you ditch him and join me as a knight? Then we can be together!"

Evelyn took a step back at the woman's words. "it's an intriguing suggestion. But unfortunately I have made a promise to Luke, and I am a woman of my words." _That should be enough to deny the girl's crazy thoughts. Good, because I'm getting tired of playing a naive and powerless girl._

"Well, let me know if you have had a change of mind." Karina said disappointed but didn't push it. She didn't even stayed to make sure Evelyn was on her team because to her, Evelyn and Luke are weak and useless, and their choices will not affect her fate. A deadly misconception. She clicked the screen, and she and her two knights disappeared. As far as they were gone, so was the somewhat cute and innocent look on Evelyn's face. A cold, solid and efficient expression took over. _Innocent mode, off._

"You know, you don't have to act so passive against your brothers and sisters." Evelyn told Luke as she rubbed her face. "You are both heirs to the same father and as far as I know, there are no terms of levels. So why do you act like an obedient servant?"

"That's where you are wrong." Luke said with a great sign and anger burned in his eyes. "There are levels within the heirs, and these levels are decided by one thing. Strength. It doesn't matter if the strength comes from your knights, your equipment, your mutations, or things like that. In missions, there are only one rule, and that is the strongest always rules. The strong can humiliate, torture, and even kill the weak with no reason at all. And as far as I know, my abilities in term of mind control is so much weaker than Karina and K, both were in training way before I was. Damn it." He slammed the iPad in anger, and the Pad remained in good form.

 _This anger can potentially be used._ "Don't worry." Evelyn said, gently tapping her lips in thoughts, "After this mission, they will all be no more than a few corpses." _All those who stand against me must die. No matter the cost._

"Listen Luke." She said carefully. "I have a plan that will avenge you for the humiliation you received and get us the reward we need to be stronger. But you have to do everything I say."

Luke looked at the girl that accomplished things that he, without his power, could never accomplish and decided to trust her. After all, there can be no worse situations. If he does nothing, the only result he will receive is a pathetic and possibly humiliating death. He's not afraid to die, but he's afraid of not able to see his loved one again.

"So what do we do?" He asked hopefully.

"We become double agents." Evelyn said, "And we take both sides out."

* * *

 **The next chapter is likely to be out in a week. Please review for comments.**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting started

**Here's the second chapter of this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _British command center._

Sir Patrick Morgan, AKA Ares, the god of war, sat silently in his place as the other British generals discussed the terms on the treaty of surrender. Though his body was with them, his thought flew far away. He recalled how he stood up against Zeus after realizing humanity is destroying everything in its path. He was right, but the other gods disagreed. And when he decided to convince them with force, he was stroke down by Zeus himself.

He spent decades whispering ideas, innovations, to human beings, doing his best to give them the tool they can use to destroy themselves. He gave a woman named Maru the idea of a deadly poison gas that can not be stopped by mortals. He gave Ludendorff, a general in the German army the idea that the war can be won as soon as Maru finished his poison.

But this is not enough. Ares knew it. The humans might be at each others' throat, but even they aren't stupid enough to completely destroy themselves. Eventually, the war will end, and humanity will be damaged but alive. His plan to destroy humanity will be postponed, for even though he's a god, he can still be killed. And as far as he know, there are many way humanities can hurt him. Even as a god, he is too weak to do anything, which is why he needs help.

Ares's secretary walked in and whispered a few words into Ares's ear, and the god of war stood up and, after apologizing for his absence, left the room. When he arrived at the hallway, he saw a man with blonde hair. Instantly, he could feel a familiar smell on the man. It's the smell of war. This man is a warrior, one that had at least hundreds of lives on his hand, and one that has no regard of human lives.

Immediately, Ares invited the man into his office and offered to hear what he has to propose. The man made his introduction.

"Sir Patrick." The man said, "I have heard you were in need for an elite group of soldiers. And I think my team and I are fit to do whatever is needed, for a price. You can call me K."

What? Oh wait. Ares was surprised at first but then immediately remembered something. When he first realized he needed more assistants to finish his quest, roughly a few years ago, he had an interesting idea. He spread the world out in the Underground network of Europe that someone very wealthy is in need of a group of mercenaries, elite fighters willing to fight for money. Truth to be told, he was not expecting there to be real result, but there's always a chance someone useful will come forward and offer their service.

Ares narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He doesn't trust the man. After all, the loyalty of mercenaries can only be bought by money. Plus, even the most greedy man wouldn't destroy themselves for wealth. This is why he is planning to turn the man into his true servant.

Without saying more, Ares teleported in front of K and watched as the man took a few steps back in horror, his hand immediately going for his belt.

"What are you?" K asked with a haunted face, even though deep down he was laughing at the god's action. Still, he had to act like a normal mercenary that can be bent into a loyal servant with a demonstration of the power of a god.

"I am Ares, the god of war." Ares said as he held his hand up and the surrounding items vibrated. "And I demand you loyalty."

K took a few steps back while taking his pistol out. He fired quickly at Ares, the silencer on his gun preventing the entire building to be alarmed. Even though K knows Ares is really the god, any normal mercenary would be attacking the man in shock and fear. If he kneels down and swears his loyalty without putting up a fight, Ares would be suspicious.

Ares also understood the logic, which is why he held his hand forward and the bullets formed a line in front of his open palm. "Because you are an ignorant mortal I will forgive you for your transgression, but not again."

K dropped his pistol like the weapon was on fire. Knowing now is the time, he knelt down on one knee in obedience.

"If you do what I say." Ares pressured. The best way to control someone is by threatening them first and then give them a treat. This is a lesson he learned through his decades of life on earth. "Then you will be rewarded. But if you disobey me, then you will burn." An area of air beside the god was ignited without any warning, and the fire stayed in the air.

K bent even lower at the supernatural sight. "What do you want me to do, your grace?" K asked.

"The British are discussing a peace treaty with the German, and as the god of war I don't want to see it happen." Ares said as he took out the picture of a man with a strange mustache, "Besides from me, colonel Charles is the strongest supporter of the treaty. Make sure he does not live to see peace."

K nodded in agreement. However, he seemed as if he wanted to say something but was hesitant. Ares noticed the conflict. "You appear to be in doubt. Say it."

"My understanding is that your grace want to stop the peace treaty from being put in place, correct?" K asked and Ares nodded."In that case, why don't we make the assassination look like it's done by the Germans?"

Ares thought about it for a while. Killing a supporter of peace is helpful, but it deals no permanent damage. On the other hand, if the British think the Germans are using the discussion for peace as a chance to lower the guards of the British, assassinate the British officials, and plan for a counterattack, then the peace will end almost instantly with little hope of being brought up again.

"That is a great idea." Ares said, "And it will result in helpful results, if everything goes like planned. But remember what I said. The British are not fools. If the plan is guessed, then the peace will come faster and steadier than ever. "

"I will not fail you." K replied quickly before turning and leaving. Ares glanced at him until he completely disappeared.

* * *

Paradise island

An arrow went directly towards Diana. Seeing the incoming attack, the woman tilted her body and dodged the projectile before using her bow to fire back at the archer. An Amazon threw a spear at her, but Diana tossed herself into the air, barely missing the spear that flew under her belly. After landing on the ground, she gave a satisfied glance at a woman with blonde hair.

Karina smiled back at her. She was the elite guardian, and a close friend, of the princess, though she secretly hoped she could be more than that. But she's not worried. With the entire time period until the end of World War I left for her, she's pretty confident.

A woman with a golden shield and a sword came charging at Diana, who was not paying attention, or so she thought. Instead, Diana dodged the blade without any rush. The archer turned to pick up another arrow, but Diana tossed her shield towards her, and the archer was knocked unconscious. Not even sparing a glance at the shield, Diana took out a lasso and used it to grab the first woman by her ankle. With a pull, she managed to get that woman off her feet.

A soldier with dark skin color charged up and attacked with a hammer. When Diana saw the blow, it was too late, and she was hit in the face. The Amazons seemed worried by the accident. Karina bit her lips. But Diana was too good of a warrior to be taken down like this. Ignoring the pain, she used her sword to deflect and disable the soldier's hammer before forcing her to leave.

Karina grinned before jumping down from the rock she was previously on. She landed meters before where Diana was. Flipping her own sword, Karina charged towards Diana.

Diana tilted her head in tauntingly. She stroke at Karina with her sword, but the blonde girl was so much faster. Not in a hurry at all, she lifted her sword just in time to block the attack. Diana continued to attack, dashing and slicing with her blade, doing her best to touch her opponent, but having no luck at all.

Karina was secretly laughing inside. In a previous dimension, with some proper planning, she was lucky enough to gain control of, and eventually inject, the super soldier serum, which enhanced her strength, reflex, and healing abilities. That, combined with her more than sufficient experience in combat, is enough to easily defeat the wonder woman.

While Karina was fighting Diana, the Amazon queen, Hippolyta, was deep in thought. As the queen, she knows fully of the incoming threat of Ares. This is why she trained Diana, who might be the only one who can kill Ares, as hard as she could in hope that she would, one day, fulfill the destiny of all Amazons. When the queen saw how good Karina was, she started to come up with new ideas. Perhaps the blonde warrior might be helpful by Diana's side in the final war. Maybe she can help the princess defeat Ares, or, at least, save the princess from harm.

While the queen was considering her options, the battle between the two women came to a twisting turn. After dodging another strike, Karina managed to push Diana's sword aside. Using the chance, she lifted her sword to the princess's throat, an action that should decide her victory.

About to be defeated, Diana felt a surge of eagerness running through her veins. Somehow, this surge of emotion transformed into an actual power as a shock wave came out of Diana and hit Karina. The blonde girl, unprepared, was thrown back. Even as an enhanced human, she had no way of countering the attack. The scene suddenly turned very awkward as the Amazons seemed confused at the shock wave. True, the Amazons were created by gods, but they don't have any special, aggressive, powers. All they have is an eternal lifespan and their centuries of experience in battle, along with a stronger strength and reflex than normal human being. What Diana just did was very unique.

The princess felt the awkwardness too, because she turned around and walked onto a cliff side to take a breathe. Karina tried to stand up and talk to her friend, but the shock wave was stronger than she expected. Cassandra and Kate moved forward to help her up. Just as she got up, Karina spotted a trail of smoke in the sky and something falling down. Realizing Steve Trevor is here, she immediately turned to see where Diana was standing. True, in order for the plot to began, Trevor must be saved, but she doesn't want Diana to be the one saving her, because then Diana will get attracted to the British spy. Karina doesn't want that to happen. Diana is hers. However, the cliff was already empty, and Diana is already diving into the sea. Karina swore silently. It's really a bad time to be disabled. It seems like it's up to her to prevent the two from falling in love.

* * *

Karina recovered after a few minute. The blast was strong, but she was no slouch either. With her full speed, she ran to the beach, where Diana was. And most importantly, she wasn't alone. A man was there. Karina silently curse fat before jumping down the cliff.

Steve Trevor was not having a good day. First, on a routine spy mission, he discovered the Germans developing a deadly poison that would keep the ending war going. He had no choice but to snatch the notebook of the female research, but he was quickly compromised. Luckily, he was quick enough to get on a plane and blow up the factory that the scientist was experimenting in, but that did little. He must get back to London in time to truly stop the poison, but on the way out his plane got shot. And now he's staring into Diana's beautiful blue eyes and wondering what is happening.

However, he didn't have long. Or at least someone doesn't want him to have long. Steve heard the sound of something crashing. He was taken back for a second before turning around. Out of the sand that covered his sight, she saw the one behind this. It's a woman. A woman with blonde hair and golden armor. And she does not look happy.

"Karina?" Diana tilted her head in confusion.

"Get away from him Diana." Karina shouted before taking out a sword that was carried on her back. "He's a man!"

"Yes I am." Steve said in confusion. What he witnessed was getting out of his knowledge.

"No man can be trusted." Karina said forcefully. Steve seemed insulted, and Diana looked at Karina as if she didn't knew her.

"Are you ok?" Diana asked as she touched Karina's arm and lightly lowered her sword holding hand. "He doesn't seem like a liar."

Suddenly, something rang from away. The three looked up and saw five distant objects closing in quickly.

"The Germans." Steve said before turning to Karina. "They are the bad guys. We need to hide."

"Hide?" Karina smirked. "Unlike you, I don't hide from my enemies."

Steve seemed worried. He's got no idea who these women are, but he will not let them get harmed. "They have guns. You have a sword. You will be shot dead the second they land."

Karina smirked, but she's not going to get away from the battle like how Diana and Steve did when the Germans landed. The Amazons fended off the Germans, but not before suffering dozens of causalities themselves. And she is not going to allow it. Plus, every German represents a number of credits. But if she's going to attack, she will do it cleverly.


End file.
